


Thinking About Kissing Steve Rogers

by alexcat



Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Community: allbingo, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony Stark had been thinking about kissing Steve Rogers since he’d hit puberty, maybe before. Mixed among his fantasies of breasts and long legs were broad shoulders and those lips.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180685
Kudos: 52
Collections: Allbingo





	Thinking About Kissing Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allbingo Valentine Fest. I did not exactly write about Valentine's Day as much as love.
> 
> The prompt is First Kiss.

Tony Stark had been thinking about kissing Steve Rogers since he’d hit puberty, maybe before. Mixed among his fantasies of breasts and long legs were broad shoulders and those lips. 

This, of course, made him treat Steve Rogers like crap. He pushed and prodded him, making fun of his age, his clothes, his innocence, even his humanity. 

_Everything special about you came out of a bottle._

He remembered saying that. God, he could smell him, he was so close. He smelled of sweat and soap and something… something that made Tony steal a t-shirt from his hamper in the Tower later. It wasn’t just kissing that he thought about when took the damn shirt with him to bed that night. 

Now here he stood, about to knock on that door and ask Rogers – what? For a date? A kiss? What? Well, he’d find out in a minute or two. 

He knocked. 

Steve looked surprised when he opened the door and saw Tony standing there in a black t-shirt and some awful flannel pants. ‘What was I thinking?’ Tony thought to himself as Steve looked him up and down. 

“Tony? Hi, uh, I, come on in.” Steve held the door open for him to come in. 

Tony looked around when he got inside. The apartment was old fashioned, like Rogers, he supposed. Had vintage furniture that Steve had hunted for all over New York when he got backpay and had enough money to actually furnish an apartment. There was a turntable on one of the end tables with a stack of vinyl stacked neatly on top. The coffee table held several books and a tablet. The colors were muted, even soft. Browns, beiges, soft yellows. 

“Nice,” Tony said and Steve laughed. 

“Your coffee table is more expensive than all the stuff in here.” 

“Still nice. Homey. Old fashioned. Like you.” 

Steve laughed again. “That’s me, the dinosaur.” A tinge of something came through. Anger? 

“Not what I meant.” Tony held up his hand. “Your place is cozy, nice, comfortable. I like it here. A man could hide here.” 

“Is that why you’re here? To hide?” 

“Uh, no. Actually, I had another purpose in coming here.”

“What would that be?” Steve asked. And he chewed his bottom lip! 

“I, uh, Cap, we may have a problem.” 

“What sort of problem?” Steve looked genuinely concerned. 

“I – ah, hell.” By this time, they were sitting on the sofa and Tony swooped in and touched his lips to Steve’s. 

Steve stiffened and held his breath for a moment. He took Tony by the shoulders and, for an awful second, Tony was sure that Steve was going to shove him away. But he didn’t. Instead, he let one hand slide down Tony’s back and pulled him closer. 

Steve opened his mouth and his tongue touched Tony’s lips. It was a little awkward, like practice dancing with Rhodey when they both tried to lead. Both of them tried to lead, until Tony parted his lips and let Steve’s tongue slip between them. He sighed as Steve pulled him closer and deepened the kiss more, as if he were thirsty and Tony was water. 

They kissed for seconds – minutes – hours? Tony wasn’t sure, but when they came up for breath, Steve smiled at him, that shy, sweet smile he’d seen once or twice. He remembered it from the day they beat the Chitauri. Steve had smiled like that when he told Tony they’d won.

“Is that the problem?” Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Well, it was going to be if you tossed me out or punched me in the face.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Steve told him and he did. They shared another kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
